The present invention relates to concealment of pocket pistols, and in particular to altering the profile of a pocket pistol to both alter the outline of a pistol carried in a pocket, and to stabilize the attitude of the pistol in the pocket.
Off duty and plain clothes law enforcement officers generally carry concealed weapons, and are in some instances required to carry such weapons. When an officer carries a pocket pistol, the outline of the piston may be observable, and either alert a criminal, or create concern among bystanders. Various articles have been developed to address these issues, but none have provided an adequate solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,523 for “Wallet Holster for a Semi Automatic Weapon,” describes a wallet shaped holster for providing concealment. Although the wallet holster alters the outline of the pistol, the feel of the grips is lost, and access to the safety, magazine, magazine release, etc. may be reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,537 for “Concealable Holster,” describes a holster similar to the holster of the '523 patent, but is larger and somewhat cumbersome, in addition to having the same disadvantages as the '523 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,465 for “Concealment Pocket Holster,” and U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,013 for “Handgun Concealing Pouch,” describe pouches for carrying revolvers, which pouches alter the profile to provide concealment. Such pouches further restrict access to safeties, magazines, magazine releases, etc., and are not suitable for pistols.
Further, pocket pistols are not well suited for aiming with standard sights. An ideal solution is the addition of a laser site such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,898 for “Modular Sighting Laser for a Firearm.” Unfortunately, the laser sight described in the '898 patent does not substantially alter the profile of a pistol carried in a pocket, and it interferes with the use of another device used to provide concealment.